Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power source apparatus for supplying power to a load.
Related Art
A class E amplifier (ZVS: Zero Voltage Switching) is known as a power source apparatus for supplying power to a load. In class E amplifiers, the voltage between terminals of the switching element is 0 (zero), and by the switching element switching from off to on at the timing when a differentiation value of the voltage (or in other words, peak of the voltage) is 0 (zero), it is possible to operate at high efficiency because switching loss can be kept small.
In such a class E amplifier, efficiency of the class E amplifier may be reduced due to the operating point of the class E amplifier changing based on fluctuation of the load and the like Because of this, in the class E amplifier in patent literature 1, the operating point of the class E amplifier is adjusted by mechanically switching the connected state of a plurality of capacitors connected in parallel between, for example, the switching element and the load, based on the fluctuation of the load or the like.